falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shipgrave
The foggy, irradiated ruins of what was once Norfolk Naval Yard, have largely been avoided by Rafter, and waster alike, as much out of fear of the high levels of radiation in the area, as the mysterious, and ominous figures that are rumored to lurk about the ruined wrecks of ships. With the only known inhabitants being a small camp of ghoul salvagers, the various figures observed to be wandering among the wrecks are rumored to be crazed servicemen of the long-dead US Navy, the ghosts of dead sailors, and in one particular rumor, a ghost clad in an old diving suit. History In the days before the pre-war, the Norfolk naval yard was a bustling center of industry and manufacturing, as the hard-working men and women constructed the valuable ships necessary to the ongoing war effort against China. It stayed in this perpetual state of activity until the hour of the bombs dropping, with many of the workers and naval personnel alike being caught in the blasts that devastated the naval yard, as the area was saturated with five nuclear detonations. Those who survived, went mad among the bodies, raging fires and destruction, many dying off in the following weeks, Those who survived continue to harass the small camp of salvagers situated at the edge of the naval yard, picking off sentries and sniping at salvage parties and ships alike. In the decades following the Great War, the radiation dispersed over the naval yard, and a thick fog set in upon the naval yard, permanently obscuring the details of the various wrecks that sat in the harbor. Eventually a few brave salvagers moved into the edge of the naval yard and took to tearing apart the old warships, selling the massive hunks of metal, and anything else they found of value, for great profit to passing merchants and fledgling settlements along the Atlantic coast, with buyers coming from as far North as New York, and as far south as Savannah. However those salvagers who came and went from the ruins brought with them disturbing stories of crazed snipers taking pot shots at them while they worked, to horrific apparitions appearing to them in the dead of night, and inhuman screeches and howls piercing the air at random times. One story that recurred constantly was the tale of a ghostly apparition of a man in an old diving suit, emerging from the depths of the harbor, his suit covered in seaweed and a dreadful moan emitting from his suit. In all likelihood, this is simply one of their fellow salvagers who got ahold of an old diving suit and had been using into haul valuables off the bottom of the harbor. Because of the various threats posed by the harbor, both real and perceived, the salvagers have formed a camp on the outskirts of the harbor. Inhabitants *Hansen Rourke - A quiet, and reserved man, Hansen has made a good deal of money by selling jewelry he's pulled from dead crewmen, and workers. It was for this reason that many of his friends and fellow salvagers have assumed that the spirits of the harbor are the source of his disappearance after his boat came chugging back into harbor early one morning, empty. *Frederic Grayson - A mercenary by trade, Frederic and his crew of mercenaries have become the go-to men in the shipyard for protection of salvaging parties, and for clearing out determined surviving Navy sailors. When not out on a job, he and his men are known to hang around the town's pub, The Leaky Cask. Category:Places